Storm Of Azarath's Alternate Endings
by Storm Of Azarath
Summary: These are the alternate endings to my very own Total Drama stories! Decided to make this just for the heck of it.
1. Facundo's Ending

Hey everyone! This is just a little project I've been thinking about doing for a while. I noticed that I didn't have alternate endings for my seasons as the canon Total Drama Seasons do, so I decided to make this and update it after every finale that I do because I feel like the runner-ups should have their own alternate ending for the readers / fans to see. Well, let's start it off with Facundo's ending! Enjoy! (Smiley face).

* * *

 **Total Drama Adventure: Facundo's Ending**

Finalists: Lola & Facundo

Challenge: "Okay!" Chris interrupted. "Time to announce the final challenge of the season! We're gonna take a trip down memory lane." He smiled. "First, you will both race through the forest while jumping hurdles and go through a mud crawl at the end. Then, you must quickly find a way across the river and board the helicopter. The helicopter will then take you to Boney Island, where you will have to find one of two boats hidden in the forest and use it to race back to camp. Once you have reached the dock, you must run up and press the winner's button at the end of the dock. First one there wins a quarter of a million. Last one there get's known as the first loser, hehe."

Up to this point: Both Lola and Facundo were allowed to pick someone to aide them during the final part of the challenge. Lola chose Brooke and Facundo chose Manny. Throughout the challenge, Facundo took the early lead with the physical challenges, leaving Lola struggling to catch up to him. At Boney Island, Facundo and Manny decided to split up while Lola and Brooke stayed together. This payed off, as Lola and Brooke quickly found their boat and Lola took the lead. However, with the oars Facundo made, him and Manny caught up pretty quickly until it was neck and neck.

* * *

 **Facundo's Ending**

Lola was pretty much in the lead the entire time, but Facundo was catching up quickly.

"Come on, Lola! We're almost there!" Brooke exclaimed.

"You got this, girls!" Carter shouted from behind the button.

"We're here! We're here!" Brooke yelled as she pushed Lola onto the dock. "Go! Press the button!"

Lola collapsed on the dock. "I... I can't."

"Yes," Brooke looked back and saw Facundo and Manny nearing. "You can. If you can make it this far, you can go down this dock and press that button."

Lola nodded and slowly got up. "You're right." She looked towards the end of the dock, all her supporters cheering her on. She had never felt this much support ever in her life. Her frown turned into a genuine smile as she approached the button.

At that moment, Facundo and Manny reached the dock and Facundo jumped out and ran toward the button. Lola could hear his steps. She turned and saw him approaching, then jumped for the button too. As if it were in slow motion, the two pressed the button at the exact same time.

Silence.

"Wait." Brooke ran up, Manny behind her. "What happened?" She asked.

"They... Pressed the button at the exact same time." Carter said.

"Impossible." Chris sneered.

"So then who won?" Elli asked.

"Lola, of course." Grace said.

"No way, she barely could even stand straight." Mandy said. "Facundo won."

"Are you serious?" Brendan asked. "Lola won."

"Facundo did!" Flora snapped.

The two sides started bickering among one another, except for Janet.

"Could we go back to Playa Des Losers now?" Janet asked several times among the bickering.

"Enough!" Chris shut them all up. "We'll see who won by slowing down the cameras." He snapped his fingers and two interns rolled out a TV. "Play it." They pressed play and everyone watched as the two jumped for the button in several different angles. Chris slowed it down until it was evident that, by two points of a second, Facundo had pressed the button first.

Facundo had won Total Drama Adventure.

"Yes! I knew he was the winner!" Flora smirked.

"I did it." Facundo smiled.

"You did awesome." Mandy smiled at Facundo.

Bridgette cheerfully ran up to Facundo. "Me and Ms. Voodoo are so happy that you did your best!"

Lola was exhausted and beat. "I... Lost." She nearly fainted, but Brendan caught her.

"It's okay, Lola." Brendan said. "Look at how far you've gone. You're a winner just for making it this far."

"Yeah." Carter said to her. "You are a great person. With or without the title of being a winner."

Brooke nodded. "You beat all of us."

Confession Cam:

(Lola) She smiles. "I guess I should look on the bright side."

Night had come and all twenty-two contestants had gathered around the campfire. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. Chris stepped out and the noise calmed down as they all stared at him.

"Campers, after a long, dangerous, hilarious, rate boosting eight weeks, we have finally reached our conclusion to the second season of Total Drama." Chris grinned. "Each and every one of you have made your marks in Total Drama history. But one person from this cast will be remembered the most. It won't be Jay, or Bridgette, or psycho Flora. It will be the grand prize receiving winner."

Facundo smirked. He had on a tuxedo.

"Facundo, you are the winner. Here is your final marshmallow." Chris tossed the final marshmallow over to him. "Congratulations! You have won Total Drama Adventure!"

"I did." Facundo said.

Chef brought out his check. "Congrats, maggot!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks Chef." He grinned and grabbed his check tight.

"Facundo, you look great." Mandy said to him.

"Thank you." Facundo chuckled. "The tux is from my court dates." He held up his arms to look at himself.

"Congratulations again." Mandy said.

Facundo smirked. "This money will not go to waste."

Confession Cam:

(Facundo) "Well people, whether you hated me or loved me, I won. So ha! I'm so proud of myself."

Everyone cheered, partied, danced, and waited for the boat to Playa Des Losers.

Chris smiled. "And we are clear!" He winked at the camera. "See ya next season, folks!"

The cameras shut off. At Playa Des Losers, everyone started to gather their belongings and head back out to the real world.

"Sure you don't want the chance for a million?" Chris asked Facundo.

Facundo looked at the briefcase Chris held in his hand. "Tempting... But I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Chris shrugged.

Lola walked up to Facundo. "You know, I don't think I ever congratulated you. I'm not bitter, if that's what you were thinking."

"It's okay." Facundo smiled. "We both won in my book."

Lola laughed.

Soon everyone was back home unpacking.

Lola was hugged by her sister. "You may not have won the $250,000 prize, but I still think you're a shoe in for prom queen next year! The whole town loves you!"

Lola laughed. "Thanks Melissa."

Melissa looked behind Lola. "Oh hi! It's so nice to meet you."

"Hey." Brooke said.

"Brooke's going to be staying with us for a little while." Lola said. "I want her to."

"That's really nice of you." Melissa smiled.

"It's the least I could do." Lola said. She then turned to Brooke. "I would have given you the money."

Brooke gasped. "I wouldn't have taken it."

"Yes you would have." Lola smiled.

Brooke couldn't help but smile too. "You're a true friend."

Facundo arrived home.

"I knew you could do it!" Vicki rushed to Facundo and gave him the biggest hug. "You're such an amazing person I knew the show would bring it out! Now everyone can see you as I see you."

Facundo smiled. "Thanks, sis."

"We are very proud of you." Facundo's pregnant mother said as her and his father walked in.

"You're a good man." His father said.

"You're even off parole." His mother smiled.

"That's awesome!" Facundo smiled.

They all hugged it out.

"I suppose it's never too late to change and better yourself." Facundo said.

* * *

There you have it! Facundo's ending. Not too different from the canon ending at all (Brooke and Lola do eventually end up being roommates in canon though I haven't mentioned that yet).


	2. Taylor's Ending

Now I'm officially caught up. From TDH, it's Taylor's time to shine.

* * *

 **Total Drama Holiday: Taylor's Ending**

Finalists: Dee & Taylor

Challenge: "Because our final challenge is based on Hanukkah!" Chris exclaimed. "It's one of the final holidays of the year, so we thought it would be appropriate." He snapped his fingers and two interns rolled in two large candelabrum's with eight branches, four on each side, with one central socket. "This is a menorah, which is lit during Hanukkah. Each candle is lit on a different night. Your challenge is to collect the nine candles scattered around Camp Wawanakwa and place them on the menorah. Once you place the ninth candle in the center socket, you win."

Up to this point: Dee and Taylor both played very cutthroat games. Dee didn't have much allies all along and Taylor manipulated and cheated her way through to the finale. After (brutally) beating Elli for the second spot in the final two, Taylor got a one-up on Dee by getting a candle right then and there. Dee chose Phoebe and Asandra to help him and Taylor chose Jay and Stephan. Though Taylor started off in the lead, Dee quickly caught up and at some points almost took the lead. This caused Taylor to freak out and she started to get really paranoid, giving every one on her side a rough time and frantically looking for the candles. When it was time to go to Boney Island to collect the 9th candle, Taylor tried hard to sabotage Dee.

* * *

 **Taylor's Ending**

She tossed more apples at him until she eventually ran out. Soon after, she found something she felt was much more valuable to her. Matches.

Dee reached the shore and ran towards his candle (that was in plain sight) and Taylor was not far behind.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Burn, baby burn." She starts to laugh.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Taylor laughed as she lit Dee's boat on fire.

Dee stood in front of his boat in shock, and analyzed the situation for a few seconds before hopping onto the boat Taylor came in.

He was already a couple yards into the lake when Taylor came back and realized what had just happened.

"NO!" She screamed. "NO!" She jumped into the lake and started to swim towards Camp Wawanakwa.

Confession Cam:

(Dee/Taylor) "So close."

"There's smoke." Asandra pointed.

"Why is there smoke?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, good question. Why?!" Phoebe asked.

"Of course you're worried about Dee." Stephan said.

"Dee is a human being!" Asandra snapped at Stephan.

"Dee is right there!" Phoebe pointed as Dee's face became visible as his boat came closer and closer. "Yay!" She cheered. "Go Dee!"

"Wait, so where is Taylor then?" Jay asked.

"Who cares." Stephan said, making his way back toward where the peanut gallery waited.

Dee's supporters cheered and he smiled as he casually walked toward his menorah. Just as he was about to place the ninth candle on his menorah... There was a low-pitched attempt at a shriek.

"Stop!" Taylor yelled in a voice that wasn't as deep as her usual voice, but still deep. She was soaked and had tears on her face, surprising more than a few people. "I don't believe this... I lost? Oh please! I have to win! I live alone... I'm poor! My mother... She is horrible to me!"

Dee frowned at her. "Tay-"

"Oh please, Dee!" Taylor begged and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I won." Dee said sternly.

"Fair and square." Asandra added in.

"Fine." Taylor said blankly and pulled away with Dee's knife in her hand. "Give me the money! Or I'll, I'll stab you!"

"No you won't." Dee said.

"I will." Taylor snapped.

"Do it." Dee said fearlessly.

Taylor stood there, getting angrier and not making a move. "I won't." Suddenly, her demeanor changed and she smirked. She threw Dee's knife on the ground and as Dee picked it up, she jumped to her menorah "But I will do this!" and placed her ninth candle.

"Wait..." Dee scratched his head. "What just happened?"

Taylor lit her candles.

"You didn't place your ninth candle!" Phoebe smacked her own forehead.

"Ha! Million dollar mistake." Stephan smirked.

"You aren't the winner!" Taylor screamed as she lit her ninth candle. "I am! Ha."

Dee looked down with embarrassment and frustration.

"Yeah!" Jay cheered. "I helped you win, so that means I win too!"

"And I get to have my spa day!" Sam cheered.

"No!" She snapped at Jay and Sam. She then became calmer. "Chris?"

"...Yeah?" Chris asked, eyebrow raised.

"My half a million?" Taylor smirked.

"Righhhhhtt..." Chris slowly approached Taylor with the suitcase.

"Yes!" Taylor exclaimed as she grabbed the suitcase. "This is just enough to-

A voice was heard from beyond the screen. "Taylor!" The tall, plump woman stomped towards her daughter.

"Jillian." Taylor didn't look at her mother.

"Drop that briefcase you demonic human being!" Jillian tried to slap in out of Taylor's hand, but Taylor snatched it away. Jillian turned to Dee. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior."

"It's fine." Dee said, still looking down.

"Come on." Jillian said, grabbing Taylor by the ear.

But Taylor wasn't having that. She slapped her mothers hand. "No."

Her mother gasped. "Taylor Hailey Borne, you drop that money and come with me this instant! You don't deserve this."

"No." Taylor repeated. "I don't need you. I have my money and I'm leaving you for good."

Jillian gasped and started to pray.

"You aren't getting a DIME." Taylor snapped as she pushed her mother on a boat and it sped off.

"Uh..." Jay rose an eyebrow.

"Can we just announce my win?" Taylor asked. "So I can go home?"

"You aren't staying for the after party?" Chris asked.

"I don't think anyone wants her to." Jay chuckled.

"Oh shut it, first one out." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Okay then..." Chris shrugged. "THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA HOLIDAY: TAYLOR!"

The cheers for Taylor had no enthusiasm whatsoever and people quickly disbanded from the scene as soon as the cameras finally stopped rolling.

* * *

That's Taylor's ending. Pretty different from the canon ending, but she does eventually stand up to her mother after TDH, so not too unrealistic.


End file.
